


Analysis

by bennybubbles



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is flustered, Consent, Established Relationship, He wont let Cecil touch himself, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Science, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, That are also tattoos?, hehe, if you know what i mean, tentacle experiment, to preserve his 'experiment'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybubbles/pseuds/bennybubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I say you could touch yourself, Cecil? Tsk shame on you,” he murmured in his perfect voice, leaving Cecil trembling and writhing against his restraints, “I told you this was an experiment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis

Cecil’s tattoos had always been something of a fascination for Carlos. After they first started dating Carlos found himself catching glimpses of the purple tentacles etched on his skin and consciously told himself not to stare. Often times he could have sworn they moved around his arms but the moments were so fleeting he perished the thought.

It wasn’t until one evening; Carlos had to pull an all-nighter to make sure his culture samples were collected at exact intervals. Cecil had heard about this experiment and was a little worried about Carlos having to stay up for twenty-four hours on end. When Carlos was about eight hours into the experiment, Cecil took it upon himself to take care of his perfect Carlos and bring him food, knowing Carlos would forget to eat when he was caught up in something as important as this.

“Carlos?” called Cecil, knocking on the scientist’s front door, “Hey let me in!” The bags were starting to get heavy and balancing them on one arm was becoming harder to do the longer he tried knocking. At first Carlos thought he was hearing things. What would Cecil be doing at his house this late? It was probably just the faceless old woman rearranging his textbooks again, he decided. Carlos went back to adjusting the lenses of his microscope. A loud thud caused him to jump. “What the hell—?” he said, muttering to himself as he went to investigate.

“Dammit Carlos you could at least answer your phone,” came a familiar voice from behind the front door.

Carlos frowned, “Cecil?” he asked, peering through the small window next to the front door. Sure enough when he let him in and checked his phone he had three missed calls, “Lo siento, how long did I keep you waiting?” Carlos said, taking his bags and apologizing over and over in both Spanish and English.

Unfortunately Cecil always caved when Carlos decided to become bilingual and instantly forgave him, “It's okay,” he hummed, waving it off, “Shouldn’t you check your cultures?”

Realization struck Carlos and he ran back to his lab swearing up and down. Hopefully he could make it in time to scrape together a decent sample.

Humming to himself, Cecil busied himself putting the food and drinks away. Sure enough, Carlos had let his fridge run empty. Cecil sighed, wondering how Carlos managed to survive this long.

Satisfied that the kitchen was now full, Cecil wandered to the back of the house and found Carlos focused intently on his microscope. Cecil sat on a stool next to Carlos and giggled when an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"What's so funny?" Carlos wondered aloud, adjusting the lens a few millimeters.

Cecil was grinning and with his elbows leaning on the table beside his microscope, "Nothing," he said innocently.

The room fell silent again. When Cecil was sure Carlos wasn't looking he leaned over and pressed his lips to the shell of his ear.

Carlos shuddered, "Working," he murmured, trying to sound serious.

This made Cecil giggle and he scoot his chair closer to his scientist where he draped an arm over Carlos's shoulders and planted his lips to the hollow of his neck. "You timer says you have ten minutes," purred the blonde against dark skin.

Finally, Carlos's attention shifted away from his work and he keened into Cecil's lips. "So is this the real reason you came by, tonight?" Carlos wondered aloud. But Cecil seemed preoccupied with his neck and didn't reply. While the blonde couldn't be bothered with an answer, Carlos's eyelids became heavy and his gaze shifted to the other pale arm that looped around his front.

What he saw made him jump in his seat. "C-Cecil your tattoos--!"

Cecil was nearly thrown off his own chair and he pouted, following Carlos's gaze to your arms, "What about them?"

"They're moving!" he exclaimed, grabbing Cecil's arm and turning it this way and that to examine the ink that writhed beneath his fingers.

"W-well um… yeah," Cecil said, confused.

But Carlos didn't hear him. He immediately stood from his chair and drug Cecil off his stool and over to a somewhat clearer desk so he could put his arm under the lamp. Cecil was about to ask what was going on but before he could do that, Carlos grabbed a magnifying glass and held it to his arm to get a better look at the tattoos. Much to his dismay, they had stopped moving and he pouted like a child deprived of his Halloween candy.

"What are you doi--?"

Cecil’s sentence was cut off when Carlos leaned over the table. His nose was practically to his arm while he began tracing the outlines of the tentacles with his fingers. Instead of the skin being smooth around the inked border, there was a definite bump that separated pale from purple skin. His fingers traced the length of the particular tentacle and found the same ridge all the way around it. Once he reached the tip, it curled slightly beneath his touch. "Cecil these are incredible!" he finally said, praising the other.

Still slightly confused, Cecil felt his face flush when Carlos complimented him so earnestly. He seemed so excited about his new discovery Cecil wondered why he hadn’t let Carlos examine them sooner. Perhaps he was always a little afraid Carlos would reject him for being abnormal even though there was more than enough proof that implied otherwise, being the scientific man that he was. Nevertheless the fear still pestered the back of his mind considering he hadn’t seen what else they were capable of, “R-really? You think so?”

“Would you let me examine them a little more?” wondered the scientist, ignoring the timer that tried to alert him of his cultures.

Pale cheeks turned a shade darker, well aware of what his tattoos would do once Carlos pushed far enough, “U-um sure,” Cecil replied, and hoped the hitch in his voice went unnoticed. Though the grin on Carlos’s face suggested it had.

Carlos took his radio announcer by the hand and let him to his examination table. “Please take off your shirt,” he requested.

Fingers soon fumbled with the bow tie at his neck as well as the buttons that went all the way down his front. Cecil wasn’t about to ask Carlos why and told himself this was all for science purposes. He wasn’t one to keep Carlos from exploring new things even if he considered his body to be relatively normal by Night Vale’s standards. While Cecil was lost in thought, Carlos had him lying down on the table (How had he already managed to get his legs up here?) and he suddenly became aware of his surroundings due to the cold surface.

Even though Cecil shivered from the metal, Carlos was already busy at work, setting up his array of various tools to begin his preliminary investigation with the magnifying glass once more.

“Full tentacle anatomy has been tattooed to the subject. Upon closer examination they seem to all originate from a…” at this he nudged Cecil onto his side to glance at his back, “… star-like ’base’ of some kind on the back.” Night Vale had strict laws against writing anything down with paper and pencil and computers were out of the question which left the only option: document of each of his experiments  with a handheld tape recorder. And so he continued to murmur into the small device the more he inspected his boyfriend. “Tattoos remain stationary. No data has been found as to why they move some of the time. Requires further tests,” he told himself prodding the skin with official looking lab equipment.

“Cecil how would I go about eliciting a response from your tattoos?” Carlos finally asked Cecil, “I would really like to gather more data… Especially in their full form.”

Cecil bit his lip, “A-ah… Well… They um… they move when I’m… I-I mean when… W-when I start to—“ But too soon after that Cecil was too flustered to keep going. Hopefully Carlos got the hint when he saw how much Cecil was blushing.

He didn’t. “Well that doesn’t matter I guess I’ll figure it out,” he hummed. In fact, Carlos hadn’t taken his eyes off the tattoos while Cecil tried to respond. By the time he looked back to start collecting more data Cecil seemed back to normal. Carlos grabbed a pair of disposable gloves, snapping them on and then traced the drawn appendages that curled around his chest and neck.

It was hard for Cecil to keep a straight face especially when Carlos’s fingers started exploring his torso. The poor man was cursed with sensitive skin and the attention wasn’t helping. Carlos didn’t even seem to be aware of how intimate this really was. They hadn’t gone past kissing in their relationship much less removing articles of clothing since Cecil had been afraid of showing his mutation to perfect and normal Carlos. Suddenly Cecil shuddered and gasped softly when a hand had roamed over his pectoral.

Ever the scientist, Carlos hadn’t noticed when Cecil shuddered. What he had noticed was the fact that the tentacle squirming lightly on his chest lifted a good quarter inch off his body. The reaction was nothing short of alarming, “Cecil did that hurt you? Your tattoos lifted off your skin!” he said, voice filled with nothing but pure awe and concern.

Shaking his head and collecting his thoughts, Cecil finally answered, “N-no it didn’t hurt. I can assure you it’s very normal—“

“Fascinating!” he said, rubbing the area again in the hopes it would rise as it did before. Sure enough the section started squirming and an even greater portion rose from pale flesh. This time Carlos took it upon himself to rub the entire length of the living tattoo, caressing it to the very tip. When he reached the end more of the tattoo had risen with what appeared to be excitement. The end was tapered and gradually grew in diameter along its length. What was even more fascinating was the abundant amount of lubricant that coated the length once it rose. Unfortunately only about six inches had decided to part ways from his body while the rest was still trapped in its “two-dimensional form” as Carlos phrased it when he spoke to his recorder.

Out of nowhere, it seemed Carlos produced a tape measure and was documenting the diameter of both the three-dimensional and two-dimensional tentacles that were now very active once one had begun to rise. He then started in on projected diameters, circumference and as well as the estimated volume of each slick appendage. Several calculations were done which left Cecil alone to his thoughts while Carlos spoke excitedly to his device and paced around the table, muttering numbers and figures for future reference.

While Carlos busied himself with his collections, Cecil took the time to calm himself down. His body had risen in temperature and even the metal underneath him was no longer icy while he tried to coax the tendrils back into his skin. At first they refused as usual, but eventually they gave in and returned to its former state where it swirled bitterly beneath his skin. He sighed in relief once he had control over them again. If it had been any longer Cecil wouldn’t have been able to dictate his tendrils, seeing as how the bastards took on a mind of their own once they were free.

“Cecil what happened to the one I was looking at?”

“What do you mean?”

“There was a tentacle that I managed to separate from your skin, what happened to it?”

“Oh… u-um--”

Carlos frowned, “Damn. I’ll have to stimulate them all over again!” he huffed, leaning over Cecil’s exposed stomach and tracing the purple lines once more.

The one he happened to follow this time squirmed lower than any of the others and the end he tried to chase after went below his waistband. When Carlos’s fingers stopped right at the top of the belt he suddenly realized what elicited responses from the ‘tattoos’. Not only had he managed to make the tentacles squirm, but he had accidentally done the same to Cecil.

“If you w-wanted to take our relationship further you could have asked,” teased Cecil. Despite how flushed his cheeks were, he was smirking at a very wide-eyed Carlos.

Abandoning the idea of stimulation, Carlos snatched his tape recorder and quickly murmured a hypothesis for his new experiment. The whole time his cheeks were burning and he stole occasional glances to his flustered Cecil. The murmurs slowly died down and Carlos clicked off his recorder, setting it aside so Cecil was the only thing laid out for him. It was funny how these things started unscheduled.

“ _Quierido,_ you can’t to touch yourself in any way so I can keep this a controlled to this experiment. Understood?”

Purple eyes grew wide, “I understand,” whispered Cecil once the implications of Carlos’s words finally registered.

Satisfied, Carlos unclipped the belts from his table and fastened them around Cecil’s wrists so they were held down. Before moving on to immobilizing his legs, Carlos hovered over Cecil’s pants, “Do you mind? I’d like to do this without any obstruction.”

Cecil nodded his approval. No sooner had he agreed, his pants and shoes were already being stripped from him and he found himself surprised at how nimble Carlos’s fingers were as they tugged off his underwear and left him exposed.

This was the first time he had seen Cecil naked. In fact, he had never seen Cecil without a shirt before today and yet here he was. To be honest, he didn’t know what to expect. So far no one he met in Night Vale was what he considered normal and yet Cecil had to be the most human. His anatomy was certainly human save for the tattoo’s that swirled under his skin. Carlos stood at the food of his table and busied himself with the buckles. He tried his hardest not to gape at how flawless Cecil’s skin was or how it was decorated with pale hair that almost went unseen at a distance.

The enormity of what he and Carlos were doing didn’t register in Cecil’s mind until he tried to move and found himself securely pinned to the table.

At first he couldn’t see Carlos until he heard him talking to the device once more; this was only scientific after all. But another minute of hushed words lead to a soft click that could only be him stopping the tape. “C-Carlos?” he called out.

What met him in reply was an ungloved hand that ran from his chest to the top of his thigh where it lingered while several tendrils came rolling off his body. Cecil gasped softly at the touch while more blood came rushing to fuel his already half hardened length, “N-nhh.”

The scientist was grinning at Cecil while he took one length into his hand and ran his finger across the slick rubbery skin. He was granted another moan from the radio host, his dulcet voice even more alluring in this state.

What Carlos hadn’t anticipated were the fully formed tentacles that squirmed, stretched and had found their way around the scientists wrist. Some pulled him in to the table while others began their slow descent upon Cecil’s body. The purple tendrils were clear in their mission, to do whatever they could in order to ease their master to completion with or without the aid of Carlos. Though, they were well on their way to succeed as one had coiled around Cecil’s erect penis, creating a false slick heat while he thrashed on the table and tried to thrust into it, “C-arlos,” he whimpered, glancing over at him through heavy lashes.

It took a moment but Carlos finally came to his senses and twisted from the tight grip, only to slip the eager tentacle from Cecil’s shaft, “Did I say you could touch yourself, Cecil? Tsk shame on you,” he murmured in his perfect voice, leaving Cecil trembling and writhing against his restraints, “I told you this was an experiment.”

“Please—“ he begged, though the rest of the plea was lost in his throat when a slick tentacle had slipped past Carlos’s gaze and began prodding the puckered ring hidden between pale cheeks as though it had read Cecil’s mind.

“Mm, they seem to have a hard time listening,” mused Carlos as he quickly brushed it from his rear and denying him the sensation, eliciting another cry from the radio host at the loss.

The blonde’s chest was heaving without anything to slight the ache in his stiff cock whose head had taken on a purple hue from the lack of attention. The scientist was far from collecting enough data and refused to let his tentacles tend to his needs nor did he take matters into his own hands. If Cecil went any longer without attention he would soon become desperate.

Completely oblivious to the toll his ministrations, or lack thereof, were taking, Carlos took the weight of a tendril in his palm, closing a fist around it and letting it slide along the slick length, treating it as though it were his own member. This elicited a surprised gasp from Cecil. Before he could react, the tentacle coiled itself around Carlos’s arm and pulled him to the table. The rest of the tendrils followed suit, some gripping his arm and torso and another wrapped around the nape of his neck until he was yanked over the slab, his lips hovered a breath away from the panting pair. For once, he took the hint and closed the distance between them, crushing lips together in a heated dance of tongue and skin.

The tentacles fell from their perch on Carlos and slithered their way back to tend to the blonde’s length once more, determined to bring pleasure to their owner. The absence of their persistent weight roused the pair from the kiss, “What did I say, Cecil?” scolded Carlos, batting them away for the last time before he made quick work of his, now, uncomfortable pants.

Once rid of the constricting cloth and naked from the waist down, Carlos climbed on Cecil and proceeded to kneel on either side of his immobile hips. He took a tentacle in his hand and guided it to his rear, letting the slick coat the ring before it slowly made its way inside and coated his inner walls.

Lilac hues suddenly grew wide at the act, “W-wh—“ Cecil tried to say as he panted softly and struggled to free himself. He could feel the tightness around his extra appendage. A small part of him managed to control the movements and made it push further inside.

At first Carlos winced but the tapered end of the tentacle made the stretch easier to manage. He leaned forward and panted softly while the tendril dutifully prepared him for what he had originally intended, rocking in and out of the narrow passage.

It was as though Cecil’s body knew when Carlos was ready and noisily fell from his orifice to curl lazily around his body. “Shh,” hushed Carlos, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips while he gripped Cecil’s penis in one hand, finding it still slick from the attention of his other tentacles, only to press the head past the hidden ring of muscle.

“ _Ca-rlos!_ ” cried Cecil, unable to keep silent as he was slowly swallowed to the root. He was breathing hard through his mouth, finding the sensation unbearable as he tried fruitlessly to free himself from the belts holding him down.

Carlos wasn’t in much better shape as he began to rise and fall along the shaft. While he concentrated on moving, the only thing he saw was his cock falling against Cecil’s abdomen and rising once more with his hips until the tentacles returned. This time he didn’t try to bat them away as they coiled around the leaking appendage, much like they had done to Cecil moments ago.

It didn’t take long for him to discover a rhythm that left his lab filled with the sound of appreciative groans and the slapping of skin. It took even less time for a tendril to find its way back between Cecil’s cheeks where it made the tight squeeze under all the friction to penetrate him and send him over the edge.

There couldn’t anything more beautiful than the sound of the radio host as he cried out in ecstasy, Carlos’s name becoming little more than a chant as hot come filled the man seated above him, “A-hah—C-arlos,” panted Cecil.

Carlos wasn’t far behind. The tentacles spasmed around his length while Cecil came, milking him dry across the pale chest while he fought to brace himself with both hands on either side of the spent body, “O-ohh,” Carlos groaned, murmuring Cecil’s name and trying to catch his breath. Eventually he collapsed on top of Cecil, flaccid penis slipping from his body as he made a mess of come and sweat between their bodies.

“Did you manage… to collect enough data?” Cecil wondered, still out of breath and watching his tentacles drift and curl around their bodies listlessly.

Grinning, Carlos lifted his head slightly, “Mm there are still more tests I’d like to try,” he teased, unfastening the buckles and turning pale arms loose so they could automatically cling to his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for an rp but I didn't think roleplaying would do justice to what I wanted to do ;D enjoy!


End file.
